Frequency
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "Gabriel... this darkness...why would you allow it to overtake you?"
1. Wake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show, it's plot and actors.

 **Pairing:** Michael/ Gabriel

 **Summary:** "Gabriel... this darkness...why would you allow it to overtake you?"

 **M note:** This story is AU-ish, has mild Archangel Yaoi-slash...twincest...the characters are kind of ooc and an established relationship is there but not really. You'll see what I mean if you read the story.

I'll be busy the rest of the week so I won't post anything else until the weekend, maybe Saturday meh..I'll try to post part of it. Oh I have two new stories I'll post if anyone wants to read them later.

1\. Bialate- Uriel/Raphael: Yuri twincest smut but with some plot

2\. Cairo- Michael/Becca origin- Hetero smut, relationship twoshot

* * *

New Delphi

He has no idea where they are exactly because most of the day has gone by in a haze thanks to the darkness attempting to take over him every couple of seconds.

Michael found him... somehow, this should be alarming.

Honestly he doesn't know why because he is not completely unwilling to fight him if it comes to that but the preparations for his plans are far from finalized.

"It is only fair brother. That you loose Alex by my hand as I lost David to yours." The words are out there.

Up in the air around them until they disperse into nothing but fragments of a forgotten emotion.

It isn't like he wishes to take them back even though the mention of his dead son will always hurt his heart.

"Brother-" Gabriel punches him in the face because he doesn't want to hear it. Whatever lies his twin brother is willing to shove in his face.

"Gabriel... this darkness...why would you allow it to overtake you?" Michael's voice is accusing and he looks confused, sad.

Perhaps he is wondering how it is that he can be related to someone who just gave into his fears so readily.

"Listen to my voice. Fight it. You are all I have left, please don't forsake me."

Michael leans against him and Gabriel feels a little worried because his resolve is beginning to waver with every second Michael is in his presence.

He doesn't like the fact that his twin has this amount of power over him. He is positive that Michael doesn't even know how to use it properly and his words are not helping anything.

"I will make sure it doesn't consume you."

"Why?" He wants to run a hand over his face them probably slap himself. He was supposed to ask or care for an answer.

 _Just remove him from your path. Your feelings are holding you back._

The words play out on his mind. They echo along with the memories of long ago. He simply needs to stop making excuses and go for the kill.

Not necessarily Michael's. That would be too easy. Kind

"You are my gift from Father. As I am yours. Yin and yang. You are my home and I have failed you time and time again." Michael drops his swords and hugs him tightly as he buries his face against his brother's neck.

Tears of sadness and slow resignation are all he has left to offer. They are not enough, he knows this but he doesn't stop.

He is terrified, waiting for the sake of it because nothing will stop the empyrean steel if he doesn't fight but the thought of him being responsible for his brother's absurd thoughts and actions because he apparently has little to low self-esteem is just wrong.

"I love you. I..I want- need you to know that..." Gabriel shoves him away just enough to look into his eyes.

He will not be fooled. But he would be lying to himself if he didn't say this is what he wanted to hear.

"Why are you lying? Take it back, I have never attempted to hurt you but even in your last moments...here you stand wounding me so..."

He's still hasn't let go of the sword but he presses his other hand to choke a little bit.

Enough to make it clear that he isn't getting away but not with force behind it to hurt or bruise.

"I am not. Keep it, this simple fact. Gabriel, you are all I have ever aspired to achieve. You just want to destroy humanity, that is the only flaw and even then I don't disagree with you all that much."

Michael kissed him as he holds onto the hand against his neck and the one holding the blade.

"Allow me this act then."

Gabriel smirks something that doesn't show an ounce of mirth. Just a barely concealed look of understanding to his features.

"You just want a way out of this moment. One in which you can later use to control me. Something personal. Dangerous. Now, I see how far you would go. The old me would have cried at the sight of you now Michael."

"Gabriel, I truly believe in the fact that you can and will beat this plight which fills your feelings. You are my light even when engulfed and sinking in darkness. I will not abandon you again, you will not drown."

"Michael. I just want to kill him. He took you away and Father is not here and Uriel is dead...And you left. You let my David die and call Alex your true brother and broke me. I...I will go after everything you love in this world. Only to stop when and until you are just as broken as me."

Michael pressed him against the wall with enough force to actually hurt him a little but it's just a distraction.

"I will save you from this." He extends his wings and they encircle around them as Gabriel growls commanding him to leg go of his arm.

Michael kissed him for a second time, it is desperate and forceful but sweet in its attempt at distraction.

"Were you happy...The instant you realized that he died and I was free to worship your every move. I wasn't. I loved him, he was my child and you let him, watched him die!"

Michael winced as the severity of his words reach him in abundance.

"I'm so sorry Gabriel, I was not swift enough to catch him as he fell. You do not need to forgive me but I attempted to safe him. His death was quick. He did not suffer."

"Why would you reopen my wounds, brother? After so long, I haven't managed to forget him but you went out of your way to remind me just how much I failed not only humanity and Father but also Heaven. My son, most importantly!"

Gabriel looks down at the concrete floor and takes a deep breath as if thinking about life and what he wants to say next.

"I hate you."

Michael looks solemn one moment and broken the next because he knows this isn't the darkness speaking.

"...I don't want you to suffer anymore, I never did but without you there is nothing left and I don't want to live with this fact."

Gabriel says this but he doesn't see what his brother's reaction to them is. Instead he focuses on the way the wind feels against his wings.

He's ready to move.

To leave it behind, this longing.

"Dependency, it's never suited you Gabriel." Michael looks at him oddly as he spoke quietly while holding onto his swords a little tighter.

"I will not stop until there is nothing left but me and you. Until you see me as I see myself and you admit that-"

Michael nicks him across his arm unexpectedly as he cuts him off by speaking himself. "Stop talking Gabriel-"

He cannot help it, the annoying thing he feels every time his brother can't go five seconds without mentioning the Chosen one.

He laughs as he thinks Alex won't be so chosen when he lays gagging in a puddle of his own blood.

"I will draw out his death. You know. It will get boring at times, yes but the fact that you will come around to acknowledging the fact that I must be stopped at whatever the cost. It will be worth it, the only time-"

Michael kissed him as he holds onto his hand and unbuttoned his pants with the other. "I'm going to take care of you until you start to believe in my words."

"What is to happen afterwards?" He asks as if there's hope, as if anything good will actually come of such an act.

"I will love you all the more brother."

Gabriel throws his sword somewhere nearby and his brother smiles but there's a weariness to his demeanour.

He can't place it, the reason for it to be there so he ignores the thought and moans quietly when he feels Michael's erection against his thigh but he's not going to fall so easily.

"You are perfection." As Michael says this he leans forward to gently cup him trough the fabric of his clothes.

After a few seconds of slow teasing he unzipped Gabriel's pants and starts to fondle his own cock as he possesively jerks his twin brother off.

"If you wanted this you should have asked me sooner." Michael kissed him again as Gabriel growls his name and an explicitive.

There is something wrong here.

He doesn't know what, besides the obvious but he can't point his finger on it.

Michael stares down at his cock hungrily and looks back up at Gabriel as if asking for permission or something.

"First, I'm going to save you." He doesn't stop touching him as he says this. And Gabriel's uneasy feeling increases all the more.

"Michael.. please-" He stopped talking because he doesn't know what he wants or how to get it.

"What brother?"

"Bend over a little." Michael looks solemn for an instant. It's gone the next as he complies and Gabriel spits onto his hand.

"I'm going to-" He was supposed to say speed up because enough time has passed for Michael to get used to the sensations but he doesn't.

He assumed Michael would catch his drift.

"What? You wish for me to say, I want you to be as rough as you desire." He winks at him and for a second Gabriel feels vaguely confused about this but he doesn't know why.

This not knowing what is bothering him is just about ready to make him flip his shit.

"I'm going to kill him I.." He trusts, quickening the pace a little more every couple of seconds at a time.

"Come now, brother. I would never allow you do such a thing." Gabriel trusts harder and faster than before.

Pulling out halfway just to thrust in and Michael looks like he loves the fact that he is not holding back on him. "I'd sooner see to your death myself."

.

Michael sat down on the ground. His feathers are truly magnificent even as the ones he's currently looking at rest perfectly just above the ground.

He supposes that he's made a mistake by staring too long because suddenly Michael is staring into his eyes.

He can feel it.

The darkness, it still lingers in his eyes but most of it has seeped into the cornea.

"You think just because we've fucked, I am magically supposed to revert back to normal. The normal me still wants him dead. All I care for are his markings."

He sighed then began to walk away. To sit somewhere near the building's entrance maybe but Michael's next words make him tense up even though he wishes he hadn't.

"Why are you so insecure?"

His answer is instantaneous and he wishes it hadn't been. "Every two seconds. Alex is all that occupies your thoughts! Everything that's left is divided-"

"You're wrong."

He doesn't appreciate being cut off like that but curiosity gets the best of him so he asks.

"Really?" Gabriel cannot help the fact that he actually is hoping for his words to be true.

He finds this saddening, that he's so starved for attention from one of the only beings that matter to him.

Michael stands and walks towards his swords then returns to stand in the same place he had currently been sitting.

"Father commanded he be by my side, forever. Our path is tied after all. He is to take your place in Heaven. No longer do you have a purpose in Paradise. You are not my brother, Gabriel. You mean nothing to anyone but yourself."

Gabriel looks down at the swords Michael tossed at his feet and it dawns on him, finally.

What had happened.

What he must do.

What Father and his twin want of him.

Vega, Nevada

It hasn't been more than a day and couple of hours since he arrived with Noma and Alex. He hasn't really missed Vega but these people need him.

Honestly he hasn't even been gone all that long and most of the population is divided, out for blood.

Justice.

He wants to go back to New Delphi, to save his brother but he needs to stay here a little longer. He needs to protect Alex, all these humans and he needs to regain his strength.

Most of yesterday went by with him having odd visions of Mallory and he thinks he should go check it out sometime soon but honestly he needs to get his priorities in check.

A couple of feet away from his bedroom door Michael gasps in agony as his chest starts to bleed profusely but none of that matters because he can feel Gabriel's anguish and smell the distinct fragrance of empyrean steel as it lingers in the air.

"Oh God. What is happening to Gabriel?"

The lights are flickering above him as he falls to his knees. He's praying for Father's mercy as tears are streaming down his face and he just wants his brother to be safe but he cannot reach out even with his link.

Something is blocking his path to their bond and he's going to eradicate whatever it is because even though he has had no need to use it in quite some time, it is something that is theirs.

Personal, unique.

It is a gift to him from Father just like Gabriel. He will not abandon his twin in his time of need.

He winced as he staggered to his feet and the ledge of the building after having charged straight through a couple of walls and windows.

"Listen to me Gabriel. I will not forsake you, not again." His words are spoken quietly.

They are a prayer, a command to stay put because nothing will stop him from being found.

He jumped off the ledge before he could even begin to think of where he should go exactly.

It's not like he could find Gabriel through GPS but it doesn't matter because he is soaring the sky at a pace of speed he's only ever used in Heaven.

He's positive that he's about to cause some tectonic and aerial trouble but he doesn't care because it's not like most of the earth's population isn't dead already.

He's never felt this lost, this empty and he's had vivid nightmares of Alex dying and thoughts that tear his very essence as he cannot help but wonder what crossed Uriel's mind as she lay dying in Gabriel's Aerie.

Or what Raphael must have felt at the time of her twin's passing. He wonders if this is a similar instance but shoves the thought away.

Nothing, no-one will take Gabriel away from him. At this point he isn't even sure if he isn't all that unwilling to defy Father if he so much as tried to do just that.

"I will save you. You are the light that will guide me...us... home." Michael descends into a spiral to avoid losing track of Gabriel's generally estimated and established location because the closer he gets to his brother's pain the closer he gets to actually finding out where he could be.

He doesn't want to block him out but these words, they are only meant for Father to hear.

It is a threat that's far from empty and he is positive it will land him in a worse place than Morning Star but he isn't ashamed of it, not if it means saving Gabriel.

"Father. Please, do not test me...if he...if you take him away. I will burn it all to ash. Eden. Paradise. Your precious mortals."


	2. Touch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show, it's plot and actors.

 **Pairing:** Michael/ Gabriel

 **M note:** This story is AU-ish, has mild Archangel Yaoi-slash...twincest...the characters are kind of ooc and I just got the news that 'Dominion' is currently cancelled and that blows super hard.

So a friend shared a petition link with me and I want to share the news with you guys if you're interested. The website you can find the petition in is called 'change(the dot sign)org'

I was listening to 'Hello' by Adele and 'Drag me down' by One Direction

* * *

He doesn't think it wise or fair to just blame and threaten Father like this.

Honestly, he's probably busy with whatever is keeping him occupied and Michael knows he should be careful here and measure his words.

Every millisecond that passes by is making it more difficult for him to keep his temper and outbursts in check but he is fully aware that he cannot afford to draw out his wrath because his twin is bound to pay the price.

"I apologize for my outburst and will accept whatever punishment you deem acceptable. Just save him, I beg of you Father. He is terrified and alone...because I left him to get tortured..."

This is something shameful to the eyes of Heaven and he feels it lick at his skin like alcohol dripping onto his burns.

"I needed to make sure Alex was not harmed on his way back home and Noma... She sacrificed heaven for him, going back home... She is injured on a fundamental level."

He's trying to justify his actions here but his retelling of events, the words.

They aren't doing there job, he isn't feeling better here.

Gabriel told him to leave but he shouldn't have listened, he should have stayed and gotten him to safety when he had the chance.

"You can't judge me, you're not around." Michael spoke the words in Enochian and he's sure if any humans can hear him their ears will bleed.

"Gabriel has lost more than anyone else in our family and under different circumstances I suppose I could understand what he's doing but I won't let him go out like this. He doesn't want this. I will _never_ want this."

He knows that he should slow down a little. Time won't wait for him, not anymore.

God himself is aware that he does not wish to but his vessel's skin is starting to become somewhat unbearable.

His skin is beginning to burn and peel off as it seems to bubble. He actually likes Abel's first born so he doesn't want to actually hurt him or cause him harm.

He doesn't want to do this and isn't completely sure if it will work but he's running out of options quickly.

God isn't listening and he's tired of begging for something that won't happen because his faith is running scarce.

"Lucifer, Raphael, Samael. Anyone. Brothers, sisters...I'm running out of options, time... If you can hear my voice listen clearly. Listen now. Save Gabriel and I will pledge my sword to you. That is all."

He thinks this is risky business, just flaunting the words on angel radio like this.

Michael doesn't like it. Not that there's anything to like here.

What he's just offered up isn't something he's doing lightly or without serious consideration because he's only ever used it to serve God's word but this calls for the most drastic of measures.

Friend, foe, stranger or family member...any and everyone tapping in on this will hear him out, that's a given.

To each their reason but he doesn't care about them.

.

Only father's decision matters in the end.

If Gabriel dies...

Heaven forbid hell rises on earth because that'll be the moment he surpasses Morning star.

That will be the day he is no longer holding onto a shard of innocence because his better half will be no more and he will have nothing to lose.

The darkness of Empty will pale in comparison because his light will not return to him.

He's losing faith here and that's terrifying but he needs to stop.

Father's plan is everything.

Gabriel will come through, he'll make it and be perfectly good.

Either with or against him but he will survive.

That is enough.

.

.

This isn't the point to worry about sides or what his punishment will be because this is treason of the highest magnitude.

Threatening Father, his most cherished creation and all of Heaven.

For this blasphemous, despicably treacherous act...he shudders at the thought but he's not going to cut this short and be stopping now.

He's willing to risk it all if it means Gabriel is safe.

Right now he's just wanting to find Gabriel and do something more permanent than simply killing Julian.

He thinks he must be close now.

Because he can feel himself losing consciousness and he's spiraling down faster than he thinks he can fully stop.

Once he lands a creator the size of football field completely oliberates the earth around him and his wings feel heavier than usual as he uses the last of his strength to open up the full extent of the 'angel radio'.

Reaching out and clearing up any static on all signals of frequency.

There's only one thing left to give and if he can't make it to his brother's aid in time then he'll lose it anyway so it's of little importance.

"I offer my soul."

What's left of his grace is not quite up to par with what it once was.

In fact it's so far from...that under normal circumstances he really would not give a moment to question Father for not wanting to hear him out because what he's become is...almost human.

No matter.

Someone out there is bound to want it, what he's offering.

Or at least be curious but he knows this isn't his to give up freely so Father needs to help but it's painfully obvious that he doesn't want to interfere with this.


	3. Convoke

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show, it's plot and actors.

 **Pairing:** none it this chapter.

 **M note:** This story is AU-ish, has mild Archangel Yaoi-slash-twincest. And the Archangel fam. working together to get shit done. I thought I'd add some plot and will get to the romance fluff another day.

 **The Archangel weapons via research:**

Apparently, God himself crafted the weaponry specifically for each of his children.

Michael-Lance

Uriel-Bow

Samael-Spetum

Gabriel-Pike

Lucifer-Spear

Raphael-Halberd

* * *

Michael wakes up to the sound of his own heartbeat. He'd expected pain, a massive amount of blood loss and anger.

Instead he feels fine. Good even, better than he had in a week physically speaking. He is attached to the heart monitor by a tube, IV drip and needle on his hand.

The are flowers on his bedside tables. Carnations. Half of them are dark almost blood-red in color and the other pink.

He doesn't know why he no longer feels alone, there isn't anyone here. And he feels like crying but it's not important.

He needs to find Gabriel even though doubt seeps through. Taunting. Blaming. Telling him he should have been there. Found him.

What if he's too late.. If-if no one took up his offer. If Father didn't intervine... It just doesn't seem real or likely but here it is. No one took his offer..

And Heaven is locked. And so is Hell.

That leaves Purgatory. A pit of Nothingness. Leviathan.

He hears the monitor go off wildly and he cannot stand it, the noise.

The implications. He rips off the needle and grunts expecting pain, physical hurt but it must be overridden because he is having difficulty emotionally.

He cries as he pictures Gabriel dead, he's choking up and he doesn't care that he apparently summons his Lance in his rage.

He can see it in his mind what Gabriel, his twin. His little brother felt.

He can see his wings imprinted on the earth and it just gets so much worse because he can no longer feel him.

And he has felt this before, this hurt when Lucifer got to him but this times different because Father's stopped caring for good and the finality of it hurts more than anything else.

He stands and moves for the window, wondering why it should matter anymore. If he even has the strength to move much less fly anymore.

"I'm sorry I failed you." He no longer knows whether he is addressing Father; his fellow Angels, Primordial Beings, what's left of humanity or his twin.

He turns from the window and wipes at his face after what feels an eternity. His clothes are on a chair next to him and for the first time he really takes in all of his surroundings.

The room is empty but it is clean and it smells like a mixture of strawberries and cleaning products.

There is a towel beside his clothes and a tray of food and a jug of water with a plastic cup but he lost his appetite long ago.

He needs to say something. To do something symbolic, to find his brother's body and hold a funeral.

He has to burn it and have faith that Father will open Heavens Gates for his brother. He no longer knows what he's fighting for, hasn't for a while.

Maybe. He thinks it should be an eye for an eye.

.

"You're awake." Lucifer stood next to Raphael as the both looked down at Gabriel.

"You saved me?" He spoke up. Feeling languorous as he said it.

Lucifer meets Raphael's eyes momentarily. Wondering if they should be the ones asking the questions here instead of answering right away because they have no clue what had brought him to that state.

Why it went down in the first place.

A plague. Obviously, the Darkness. A fraction. Father's Love. A failed test. Or passed? His brother's still wearing his meat-suit so that probably counts for something.

Luckily. For his dearest brother and Michael. He had somehow managed to arrive in time, without the need to muck up space-time.

Michael had lost it in his haste. His composure and sound mind. His transfer from the sublevel terrain had been easy enough though.

Despite being able to move it doesn't seem very wise as the moment. He still wants to try it.

"I asked a question. It's polite to give a response."

"No. It seems Father doesn't want you walking to the Pearly Gates or bothering Peter just yet. Maybe Joshua didn't want you walking Eden either. It's exclusive." He rolled his eyes and thought about Lilith.

"Then he? Okay. I saw Light, assumed it was you." He was on his way to getting up but Raphael put his hand on his chest and pushed him back softly.

"How are you feeling? Physically, emotionally, mentally I don't care. Just answer the question."

"Tired but fine to all three, at least now I do." Gabriel thought back to what he'd felt, his actions. His thoughts and how he had responded.

He feels ashamed and embarrassed but now he wants to forget it. Still he is wondering if he can he trust himself if he faces Michael.

"Rest." Lucifer kneels down next to him and pulls him into a hug.

This could have been the last time he'd see Gabriel but it seems to him that Father had spared it, pushed the moment forward on a whim.

Thank Dad.

"We aren't going anywhere until your strength returns and you are ready to move." Raphael's words cut the moment short and Lucifer stood up but it was alright.

Gabriel didn't fight him on it or asks anymore questions and before he knew it he was asleep again.

"We should get in contact with Samael and Uriel, preferably before they convince Michael to give them or pledge his sword."

"We need a contingency plan in case the other plagues are released. We are no longer immune."

"Father saved him from the Darkness. Fetched Michael out of the Cage himself. Allowed me to walk and break his toys."

"What are you saying?" Raphael waited for a response as he moved to get some food.

"Maybe there is still something worth fighting for, saving. What if we keep faith a little longer."

"You of all people, saying that now." He scoffs and shakes his head in exasperation. He takes a moment to collect himself before continuing.

"You _heard_ Michael as did any angel unlucky enough to still walk the earth. He's done and we're all tired."

"Well yeah but shit happens and I got zapped to a bar-" Raphael cut him off and gave him food as he continues.

"He was going to trade it all on the off chance or possibility of someone willing to come to Gabriel's aid. What does that tell you? I know what it tells me. We've pushed through this far. You better and further than anyone."

.

.

"Well, what a surprise Samael. I did not expect to see you coming to Michael's aid anytime soon. Or at all. It's not like you to sacrifice your time or effort. What in Heaven's name could it be that you are after?"

Uriel raised an eyebrow before she swooped down like an eagle scouting out its prey. Samael followed swiftly and landed half a foot behind.

The cool night air woke him up a little but it's not the same as Denver. He needs to stop and take a break. He's thristy and tired of flying around aimlessly.

He wants to fight Michael. In order to do that he's gotta find him first and asses his state.

"He's my brother. What's left of my family." He holds her arm and she stares at it cautiously before giving him a warning look.

Letting him know that he will loose it if he doesn't remove it promptly or give her a good explanation.

"Eight-Balls" As he says it he noticed that his Spetum appeared next to him. Not only that, he had noticed it alongside Uriel's Bow on the ground.

"You do this? Both. How or more importantly, why?" She looks at him clearly impressed but dumbfounded.

"No. I think there's a misunderstanding here. Although I basically match Michael in power and strength, I can't do this. Summon your weapon or those belonging to our siblings." He looks mildly insulted as he continues when saying.

"And I wouldn't, especially not when facing these-they are lower angels not our Uncles. I wouldn't waste my energy."

Samael states clearly implying that alarms are going off in his head and should be going off in hers.

.

.

.

"Holy cow." Lucifer looked at the nearby sofa and saw his Weapon. The one he hadn't been able to wield since he got kicked out of Paradise.

Interesting.

"What's up?" Raphael walked over to see what the surprised commotion was about. Follows his line of sight and froze.

"I didn't summon my Spear. Haven't been able to for the longest time. Being on time-out and all." Lucifer looked at it with a questioning once over to see if it was damaged or broken because he had not experienced this before.

Raphael saw his Halberd next to Gabriel's Pike on the living room table and shakily picked them up.

Silently asking him if he did this with a glance.

Lucifer said 'nope' and poked at his Spear mildly cursing when he jabbed his fingers at the tip and they started bleeding profusely.

Well that to him two things. Okay three. Nope, four. Maybe five. Depending on whether he is willing to admit to the fifth or not.

"I wonder what's cooking upstairs."

.

"You got it wrong." Samael pulled his blades out of the remaing Eight-Balls and set the bodies up in a pile.

"He's not far off, I can feel it. His grace." Uriel handed his Septum back when he wiped his blades on one of the deceased's shirt.

"Not that and I know. We'll find him soon enough. What I meant was you implied I needed something from Michael. I do but getting to him is just a part of it. He's a means to an end."

"Against whom?"

"Father. Heaven. The remaining Primordial Beings. All of it." He looks angry as he says it but she knows better.

"Oh, here we go. You think you're next in line. That Angels, that the remaining humans much less our siblings will blindly follow you? Don't fool yourself."

"No. I just want the balance back. The Reapers, the Hellhounds, I even miss the Fairies. The natural order needs to be restored."

He starts walking off in the direction of Michael's Grace and she follows. Speaking loud enough to have him actually considering her words.

"What you'll get is the Fall 2.0 only instead of being new and improved it will probably be your death because Daddy doesn't seem to be playing anymore. And you don't want to mess with Michael, especially not now that he thinks Gabriel kicked the bucket."

"Right, it's only fine when you do it." He sounds like a petulant child

She stopped walking and yanked him back to her side forcefully. "Can you elaborate." Her words had him thinking it wasn't worth fighting with her over.

"You wanted to pin him against Gabriel. Raphael wants to have him pledge his sword. Lucifer won't rest until he bests him in battle. I think we should send him back a couple of notches. Have him go 'Flood' again. To do something drastic to finish this so we can all go home again."

"Father isn't necessarily gone. I saw him at a bar.." Uriel looked up at the sky and told Samael to run because a cloud of smoke looking air billowed out of the mountains of dirt and was quickly approaching.


End file.
